WORKING IN A CLUB
by whitecrow7
Summary: WELL NARUMI MEETS NEKO AND SHE'S KIRI KOSHIBA. NOW NARUMI AND KIRI IS GOING TO KIRI'S HOUSE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN........... BY.whitecrow7
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fan fic

hope there's no misspelling.

VACTION , WHAT DO YOU THINK OF.

THIS IS THE STORY ABOUT BEAUTY POP..

I JUST WORTE IT DOWN AT CLASS WHEN I WAS BORED .

(WELL I'M A AIG STUDEUT BUT I LOOOOOVE KICKING BOYS AROUND).

SORRY FOR ALL THE CAP LETTERS IT'S JUST EASYER TO TYPE ^o^.

OH, AND I KNOW I'S ALMOST WINTER BUT SORRY I HAVE TO WATE TILL NOW 'CAUSE I JUST TURNED.

INTO 13 (WELL IN JAPANESE AGE{BIRTHDAY IN OCT}).

AND THANK YOU TO MIYABI KOGA FOR MY WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY GIFT.

P.S THIS IS AFTER NARUMI STARTS GOING OUT WITH KIRI-CHAN.

SO KIRI CALLES NARUMI SHOUGO AND NARUMI CALLES KIRI KIRI.

OH, AND NARUMI IS 20 YEARS OLD AND KIRI 19.

WORKING IN A CLUB

FIRST DAY

NARUMI SHOUGO HAD GOTTEN A PART TIME JOB.

HE HAD LOTS OF MONEY BUT HE WAS BORED SO HE GOTTEN A PART TIME GOB WORKING IN A CLUB.

HE GOT DRESS INTO HIS NEW WAITER UNIFORM.

IS WAS THE SAME UNIFORM AS YOU SEE IN FANCEY TEA SHOP (IN MOVIES).

AS HE SAW THE TIME HE QUICKLY PUTTED HIS WIG ON (A BROWN WIG THAT LOOKES LIKE A ROCK STAR'S).

HE SAW 2 MALE WAITERS COMING UP TO HIM AS HE STARTED TO PUT SOME CHAIRS DOWN AND HEARD THEIR CONVERSATION.

"SO IS NEKO-SAN COMMING?" THE TALLER ONE ASKED.

"THINK SO" SAID THE OTHER ONE "WHY?" HE ASKED STUDDNLY FROWNING AT THE OTHER.

"YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAVE A BOYFIREND-"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAT SHE... SHE ... HAVE A BOY FIREND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EXCAUSE ME" SAID NARUMI GETTING CURICER BY THIS CONVERSATION."WHO'S NEKO-SAN"

"OH, SHE'S ONE OF THE GIRL THAT'S SINGING IN THERE AND 2:3 MALE COUSTMERS ARE COMMING BECAUSE OF HER." SAID THE WAITER THAT WAS STILL FROWNING AT HIS FIREND.

"NOBODY REALLY KNOW HER NAME AND SHE PERFERS TO CALL HER NEKO SO WE CALLS HER THAT."

"BTW (BT THE WAY) WHO ARE YOU"SAID THE (STILL FRONWING) WAITER.  
"COME ON IF YOU FROWN SO MUCH YOU WON'T YET ALOT OF LOVE FORM YOUR GIRL FRIEND, HE'S YUKI RIGHT? I'M HIDAKI AND HE'S SHANBO."

"YUP, YUKI THAT'S ME (HE DON'T USE HIS REAL NAME BECAUSE HE WON'LL GET IN TROBLE IF SOMEONE FIND OUT THAT HE WAS WORKING IN A CLUB)."

"CLICK"THERE WAS A SOUND OF A DOOR CLOSING.

"THAT'S HER NEKO-SAN" SAID HIDAKI LOOKING AT THE DOOR THAT SAID 'DO NOT COME IN IF YOU HAVE SEPICAL PERMITION'.

"SEE IT'S A NATUAL TO HAVE A BOY FIREND." SAID SANBO ALSO LOOKING WHERE HIDAKI WERE LOOKING .

THERE WAS A GIRL WHO LOOKED LIKE 18 YEAR OLD.

SHE WAS WEARING A (MIN)SKIRT THAT WAS MADE OF JEANS AND A GOLDEN BELT .

ON TOP SHE WAS WEARING A DARK PURPLE AND GLODEN TANK TOP.

SHE LOOKED 100 PRECENT CUTE AND PRETTY.

HER HAIR WAS IN 2 LOOSE PONEY TAIL THAT PASSED HER SHOLDER.

"HI,YA " NEKO SAID.

STUDDNLY SEEING NARUMI SHE FROOZE AND LOOKED AT HIM STRIGHT IN HIS EYES.

"HIDAKI-SAN, WHO IS HE?" SAID NEKO CUTELY AT HEDAKI.

"HE UM UM HE'S HE'S" HIDAKI STUTTERED.

"I'M YUKI" SAID NARUMI TAKING HIDAKI'S PROBLEM IN TO HIS HAND.

"OH~ REALLY?" SAID NEKO LOOKING CURICE .

"AND YOUR LAST NAME PLESE?" SAID NEKO LOOKING AT NARUMI NOW.

"UM- I- I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT..." SAID NARUMI STUTTERING A BIT.

'SHE CAN'T KNOW MY LAST NAME IF SHE KNOWS THAT I'LL GET IN TO TURIBLE!!!'

"HEY!!! NEKO IT'S YOUR SHOW TIME" SAID A STAFE MEMBER.

"O~KAY SO BYE YA, OH AND YUKI-KUN PLEASE COME TO MY ROOM AFTER THE SHOW" SAID NEKO SMILING AT HIM.

"WHERE'S ..."

"WHERE IS MY ROOM" SAID NEKO CUTTING HIM OFF.

"YEP" SAID NARUMI GETTING A TINGERING FELLING AS NEKO LOOKED AT HIM.

"OH IT'S THE ROOM NEXT TO THE LADIES BATHROOM."

"AND ALSO PRIVERTLY" SAID NEKO NODING AT THE OTHER WAITERS.

AND THAT NEKO LEFT.

-AFTER NEKO LEFT-

"YOU'RE LUCKY YUKI-KUN ." SAID SANBO NODDING AT NARUMI.  
"BUT... BUT I HAVE A GIRL FIREND" SAID NARUMI TURING THE HIDAKI AND SANBO.

"DO YOU KNOW HER?" ASKED HIDAKI LOOKING AS HIS HOPES WERE COMMING BACK

"NOPE"SAID NARUMI

"WELL YOU HAVE TO GO"SAID SANBO

"SHE'LL HAVE ENOUGFT POWER TO KILL YOU BY THE LOVERS SHE WILL MAKE."

THAT COMMENT MADE NARUMI SHIVER

'I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR HER'

BUT AS HE PUTTED HIS HAND ON THE DOOR TO KNOCK HE THOUGH HE SAW HER

AND THAT TINGLING FEELING WASN'T EASY TO FOR GET.

HOW ABOUT THIS I WRITED THIS IN MY LAPTOP AT NIGHT (4AM)

I NOMELLY WOKE UP AT 4 AND SLEEP AT 11

WELL I DON'T SLEEP SMUCH LIKE MY PAPA

HE WOKE UP AT 4 TOO AND GET ME JOG AROUND THE APARTMENT PARK THAT WE HAVE HALF MILE FROM MY HOME

(THE APARTMENT IS LIKE A CONDO 8 BUILDING WITH 1 OFFICE WITH PARK AND A SWIMMING POOL)

SO I DON'T SLEEP ALOT

NOR DO HIM(MY DAD {I CALL HIM PAPA})


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU SWEETHONEY94 FOR THE REVIEWS

I WOULD PROBLELEY WRITE AGAIN ON THE HOLIDAY.

********************************************************

'KNOCK KNOCK ' KNOCKED NARUMI.

"COME IN " SAID NEKO IN A SING SONG VOICE.

'CREAK' NARUMI OPENED THE DOOR.

THERE WAS NEKO IN A SMALL ROOM (ABOUT 2M TIMES 2M) THAT HAD AN LOCKER , A MIRROR AND A MAKE UP KIT BOX.

SEEING NARUMI HER EXPRESSION CHANGED.

"SHOUGO!!!" SHE SAID AND HUGED NARUMI.

"WHAT THE-" SAID NARUMI AND WONDERING WHY HE HASN'T BROCKED INTO HIVES.

"I'LL GIVE THE ANSWER OF YOUR QUESTION , IF YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION. MY QUESTION IS WHY ARE YOU WORKING IN A CLUB?" ASKED NAKO.

"WELL, TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I WAS BORED OVER THE VACATION SO I GOT TED A JOB THERE."

"NOW MINE 'WHO ARE YOU?' ." SAID NARUMI.

"WELL " SAID NEKO AND THINKING .

"I'LL GIVE YOU 3 CLUES!" SAID NEKO NOW LOOKING EXCITED LIKE KEI WHEN HE'S SUGAR HYPER.

"CLUE #1, THE S.P." SAID NEKO IN A SING SONG VOICE AGAIN.

'SO IS THIS A GIRL THAT AN S.P HAD AN MAKEOVER?' THOUGHT NARUMI.

"CLUE #2, KOUHAI."

'SO IS THIS MY KOUHAI? BUT I HAD MANY KOUHAI THAT CAN REMEMBER ME.'

"THE LAST CLUE,M-U-S-S-Y-H-E-A-D" SPELLED NEKO

'LET SEE M-U-S-S-Y-H-E-A-D IS MUSSYHEAD SO IS THIS SOME ONE THAT KIRI DID A JOB ON?' THOUGHT NATUMI

"NARU-NARU" ASKED NAKO.

*  
IN SIDE NARUMI'S HEAD

WHAT A SEC MUSSYHEAD IS A NAME THAT I MADE

AND THE ONLY ONE THAT CALLS ME NARU-NARU IS KEI AND KIRI

SO THIS IS KIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*  
NARUMI FOR ZED AND STUDDNLY NARUMI PULLED NEKO'S HAIR AND HER WIG FELLED OFF AND REVELING KIRI.

"KIRI WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" ASKED NARUMI HUGGING KIRI.

"YOUR KOUHAI HAS AN PART TIME JOB IN THERE STARTED ON LAST MONTH." SAID KIRI A BIT OBVIOUSLY AND SMILING.

"WELL, WELL KOUHAI-SAN ITS ALMOST 10 PM AND WHY AREN'T YOU GOING HOME, YOU USELLY SLEEP ALOT AT THE CLUB MEETING."SAID NARUMI JOCUNDLY.

"WELL........" SAID KIRI GETTING RED BY BLUSHING.

SO CUTE NARUMI THOUGHT.

"SHIJI-KUN(DAD) WENT TO OSAKA SO..."

"UM... DO YOU WAN NA STAY WITH ME AT MY HOUSE?" KIRI CONFESS HOPELY WITH PUPPY EYES.

'DAMN IT I CAN'T SAY NO TO THOSE PUPPY EYES THAT SHE'S GIVING ME' NARUMI THOUGHT.

"OKAY BUT THE OTHERS CAN'T KNOW THAT I STAYED AT YOUR HOUSE SO WE HAVE TO MAKE AN ALIBI." SAID NARUMI TIMIDLY.

"WELL YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM , NOBODY COMES THERE." SAID KIRI .

"O~KAY SO ONE QUESTION IS SOLVED." SAID KIRI STRETCHING AND LOOKING AT NARUMI AGAIN.

"SO WHAT'S THE OTHER QUESTION ?" NARUMI ASKED.

"THAT I HAVE TO CHANGE SO~ CAN YOU GET OUT OF THIS ROOM" SAID KIRI POINTING AT THE DOOR.

"OKAY." SAID NARUMI TURNING TO GET OUT.

LITTLE DID KIRI KNOW THERE WAS A HOLE ON THE DOOR THAT WAS BIG ENOUGH TO PUT IN A MARBLE THROUGH.

NARUMI GOT OUT SIDE AND STARTED TO THINK.

NARUMI'S THOUGHT

WILL SHE KILL ME WITH A YARI(A LONG JAPANESE SWORD){DO YOU KNOW THE PART IN FRUIT BASTET UO-CHAN SAYING "HANAJIMA BRING THE YARI ! " TO KYO IN

CHAP.124 [FUNNY REALLY AND HANAJIMA SAYING "THAT WOULD LEAVE EVIDENCE" WELL BACK TO THE MAIN STORY]}

NARUMI'S THOUGHT END WELL, AFTER FIGHTING SOME SEC NARUMI DISIDED THAT HE WOULD SEE BUT IF IT BECOMES TO LEWD HE WON'T SEE

SO NARUMI STARTED TO PICK INSIDE

INSIDE KIRI WAS TAKING HER SHIRT OFF

SHE WAS WEARING A BLACK BRA WITH WHITE PATTENS.

SHE STARTED TO HUM TO HER SELF AS SHE STARTED TO PICK THE OUT-FITS SHE WAS GOING TO WEAR. (A JEAN SKIRT WITH BLACK LEGGINGS ON THE BOTTEM

AND A MIDNIGHT BLUE TANK TOP ON THE TOP.)

STUDDNLY A GROUP OF GIRLS WENT INTO THE BATHROOM PUSHING NARUMI TO THE DOOR

BY MISTAKE NARUMI OPENED THE DOOR AND LANDED FACE FORWORD ON TOP OF KIRI.

"WHAT THE - " SAID KIRI AS SHE BEGAIN TO COVER HER SELF WITH THE OUT-FITS THAT SHE WAS GOING TO WEAR.

ONCE A STUNDED KIRI WITH BLUSHING NARUMI HAD CARMED DOWN .(WELL NOT NARUMI HE'S TO BUSY BLUSHING.)

KIRI SAID "CAN YOU GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESS UP ?"

"CAN'T." SAID NARUMI WISHING THAT KIRI WOULD PERFOUR HIM IN THIS SMALL ROOM.

"WHY?" ASKED KIRI TRYING TO HID HER SHIRT LESS TOP

NARUMI POINTED OUTSIDE THANKFULLY (FOR NARUMI) THE GIRL WERE STILL HOVERING OUTSIDE

"OKAY BUT YOU HAVE TO CLOSE YOUR EYES IF YOU WANNA STAY." SAID KIRI SIGHING.

KIRI STATED TO GET DRESS UP AND LEAN TO NARUMI.

'IT FILLS GOOD , I NEVER NOTICE HOW WHITE HER SKIN WAS' THOUGHT NARUMI PICKING A BIT AT KIRI'S ARM

"NARU-NARU?" ASKED KIRI IN ARE-YOU-ASLEEP TONE

"HUH?" SAID NARUMI GETTING OUT OF HIS FANTACIES

"I FINICH CHANGING." SAID KIRI GETTING UP.

"OKAY, LETS GO TO YOUR HOME." SAID NARUMI OPENING THE DOOR.

WITH THAT THEY LEFT THE SMALL ROOM

*  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ABOUT THE EVENT AT KIRI'S HOUSE

I DID IT AS "WORKING IN A CLUB" BECAUSE IT ALL STARTS AS NARUMI STARTS WORKING IN A CLUB.

P.S. NARUMI DON'T SAYS TO KIRI TO CALL HER SANPAI BECAUSE KIRI SKIPPED A GRADE IN THE BEAUTY COLIGE, WELL HER SKILLS WERE GOOD SO~ SHE SKIPPED A

GRADE

I WOULD WRITE AGAIN ASAP

WHITECROW7

PS. DID YOU SEE MY VIDIO IN YOUTUBE?  
IT'S ABOUT VOL.9 I'LL WRITE THE URL .com/watch?v=bWcIlZpdZEM


	3. Chapter 3

Hi , ya I'm back because there was some complain about me writing in caps I'll just write normal.

I had my first report card last last week (or is it last last last last week I got it at Nov.5)

1 B and 5 As not bat eh?

the B was so close I coulded had and A

I mean 89 is almost an A right

tell me 'bout yours

well back to the story

**********************************************

"I didn't know you had an bike eh? Naru-Naru?" asked Kiri riding on the backseat hugging Narumi form preventing falling.

The pair of them was riding Narumi's bike that he brought over with him.

"Oh, and I think you have to put this in our warehouse-"

"Mussy head if your going to keep talking you have to walk your self home !!!~" said Narumi stopping a bike for a moment.

"Okay okay ." said Kiri as she nag Narumi to keep going home.

"Jeez is this how you treat your girlfriend- ah well I'm going to sleep." said Kiri .

Kiri didn't notice that Narumi had and privacy smile when Kiri said 'your girlfriend'

(strange eh? I mean Narumi haven't heard that part for a long time, 1 month to be exact)

_________________________________________________________________________

"Oi Kiri wake up." said Narumi as he shacked Kiri to wake up.

"ummm.........." Kir steared in her sleep still holding Narumi.

Narumi sighed and picked Kiri up like a bride style.

"Let see." said Narumi as he looked at Kiri's house.

And opened her door which was unlocked.

"Jeez Kiri you need to learn how to close your door." muttered Narumi.

So Narumi went to her bedroom which was on the 2th story

"Hey Kiri you know what?" said Narumi as he putted Kiri down on her bed.

"I love you." said Narumi as he kissed Kiri on her lips lightly.

**********************************************

Tell you what do you like Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) 's songs.

If you do write an review in it I'll give a copy of mine

p.s I also have Demi's song too

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry it's really short mama is getting picky about by grade getting lower

(I gotten an 30 at math because the teacher didn't saw my papers)

{Well I'll have to take a make over thing 'cause that}

[MENTLE NOTE] the teacher is a meanie SO lock the door with her out-side {it's cold now}

The next chapter is going to be or not I'll try to write ASAP

(If it is going to be it's about 1am when Kiri wokes up having a bad dream)

{Send me some ideas}

REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!

^o^

LOL whitecrow7 


End file.
